


【SD/Wincest】A.I.

by Fluffyshy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyshy/pseuds/Fluffyshy
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	【SD/Wincest】A.I.

多年以后，Sam Winchester面对上帝和天使的时候，会想起他第一次见到Dean时的场景。  
Sam那时候只有八岁。妈妈告诉他，他们会给他带回来一个兄弟，Sam以为他会有一个小弟弟，像邻居Martha的小弟弟一样，用小棉被包着，五官挤在一起，小脸通红，有小小的手和小小的脚。他怎么也没想到这个“兄弟”不仅是个哥哥，还是个成年人——至少在八岁的Sam眼里是个成年人，几乎有两个Sam那么高，水汪汪的大眼睛和蝴蝶翅膀一样扑闪的长睫毛，就像Martha跟他讲过的“梦中情人”一样。然而在Sam眼里Dean除了别扭还是别扭，他比爸妈小几岁？比起兄弟，或许叔叔的称呼对他来说更合适。  
最重要的是，Dean是人工智能。管一个机器人叫兄弟，Sam还不如抱着一只母鸡喊它妹妹；即使跟他家拥有过的其他商场促销时购买的打折机器人不一样，Dean被制作得非常逼真，Sam猜他的裤子下面也有一个小鸡鸡——虽然不知道能不能用。不对，当然不能了，机器人又不用撒尿，他们根本不进食和饮水。Sam为自己的这个愚蠢的念头感到害臊。  
然而爸妈看起来很喜欢这个机器人，他们让他坐在Sam身边吃饭，甚至在Dean面前摆上空盘子和餐具，并且装模作样地和他聊天。Dean知道爸爸喜欢的全部老电影，会唱妈妈唱过的所有歌曲，显然他们早就把这些知识输入进了Dean的记忆库里。现在他简直成了餐桌上的主角，像成年人一样和爸妈聊天，甚至像真正的哥哥一样问Sam他的学校怎么样。  
Sam丢下叉子和一句“我吃饱了”离开了餐桌。  
Dean来到Winchester家三个月后，爸爸开始带着他出去猎魔。这是Sam绝对无法容忍的。他已经八岁了，几乎是个大人了，并且在爸妈的猎魔训练中表现得和妈妈像他这么大的时候一样好——那可是妈妈的原话——但是他们不带他去真实的战场上。而Dean，他连格斗训练都没有接受过，安装上一款猎魔DLC之后就超越了他这么多年的猎魔训练。怪不得最近猎人越来越多地使用猎魔专用人工智能，而自己退居幕后，像两百年前的记录者一样把脑袋埋进枯燥的传说和论文中。  
但Sam喜欢真枪实弹。如果他可以代替这个鸠占鹊巢的哥哥坐在Dean的那个位置上，Impala的车后座，爸妈后面，大声放着Born to Be Wild一路奔向恶鬼，或者狼人的老窝，那该多好。Sam躺在小床上这么想着。  
Sam不是没有反抗过。他骗Dean喝过酒，他溜进Dean的第一个派对上对着大家拍胸脯，说Dean是第一个可以喝酒的机器人，他有专门处理食物的装置，并且强调这很酷——沙发后边的两个金发妞随即开始拍着手喊“喝一口！喝一口！”，而其他人见状也跟着喊起来。派对的灯光加上酒精的作用，人们很容易做出这种无聊而愚蠢的行为，比如起哄。  
Dean看着Sam。他嘴角挂着的一点点笑意尴尬地僵在了脸上。他看向Sam的眼神仿佛自己遭到了背叛，那双和他一样的榛绿色眼睛看得Sam都有些后悔了。他努力想着借口引开大家的注意力，但是Dean缓缓举起了酒瓶，目光仍旧钉在Sam脸上。  
“别——”  
Dean仰头喝了下去。金色的液体顺着他的嘴角流下去，濡湿了他胸前露出的的背心。Sam想扑过去抱住他，但是Dean直直地倒了下去，周围的青年男女一拥而上扶住他，把Sam隔在人群之外。他看到Dean的眼睛一直看着他，穿过派对的灯光和烟雾看着他，穿过嘈杂的人群看着他，甚至直接穿过他的怨恨、嫉妒、羡慕一路看向他的灵魂。他听不见人们的惊呼和指责，听不见人们给他爸爸打电话的声音，甚至听不见爸爸落在他脸颊上的巴掌声和妈妈的尖叫。他的脑海里一片安静。  
那之后他有一周没有见到Dean。再见面的时候，他已恢复如初。他不知道他们有没有删除这段记忆，或许留着它来作为警醒，Dean强大的学习能力会阻止他再次进行如此危险的举动。可能这种能力还会阻止他继续接近自己，Sam有些沮丧地想。好，很好。他一点也不想要这个哥哥。他们最好一辈子也不说话，他早晚有一天会长大，会有自己的生活，只要到了十八岁他就会搬出去，找几个伙伴，或者自己去猎魔，总之逃得远远的，让Dean来做他们的完美儿子吧，他们不需要Sam。  
Sam的幼稚幻想只持续到了一年之后。Bobby叔叔的电话直接打到了他们家里，Dean听了一会便安静地将话筒递给Sam。Sam接过电话，听着Bobby吞吞吐吐的话，像一个成熟的大人一样答应Bobby照顾好自己，礼貌地挂掉电话，然后号啕大哭起来。  
Dean不知所措地靠近Sam，试图拥抱他，被一把推开。Sam索性一屁股坐在地板上，靠在沙发边，一直哭到累得睡着。第二天他从自己的床上醒来，被厨房传来的叮叮当当的声音吵醒，连忙冲下楼，却看见围着围裙的Dean正在厨房忙碌，平底锅里是两片黑糊糊的东西。Dean略带歉意地招呼他下楼吃饭，Sam直接回到房间摔上了门。  
晚上的时候Dean轻轻推开Sam房间的门，把一只盘子放在他的桌子上，里面是两片闪着油花的培根。“我练习了一整天，很显然他们没有给我下载厨艺方面的DLC。而且我没法自己尝味道，所以这种尝试更艰难了……”  
“Dean，妈妈死了，爸爸还不知道在哪里，你居然在厨房练习了一整天怎么做培根？”  
Dean眼中的愧疚更深了一层，“是的，我知道……所以我更需要照顾你，这是我唯一能做的了。”  
Sam有一种冲动，他想把Dean的培根打翻在地上，再当着他的面狠狠踩上几脚。但是Dean眼睛里有一种让他不忍心这么做的东西。该死，他不过是一个该死的、该死的人工智能，Sam咬牙切齿地想，Dean所有类似情感的表现都不过是程序，被他感动的自己不过是自欺欺人。最后他只是把脑袋埋进枕头里，闷闷地说自己不想吃。他感到Dean轻轻坐在了他的床边。  
“我会帮你找回爸爸的，Sam。我向你保证。”  
“我要和你一起。”  
Dean轻轻伏在Sam背上拥抱他。这次Sam没有推开。  
  
Sam第一次见到Dean的时候从没想过自己有一天会和这个冷血的——不，他根本没有血——机器人相依为命。他的个子原本只够到Dean的腹部，并且保持着这个高度过了好几年，接着在他十六七岁的时候突然窜到了Dean的胸部、肩膀、脑袋，直到超过Dean将近一个头。他不用量身高，只要和Dean拥抱一下就可以知道自己长高了多少。Dean一直不会变，永远是他初次见到Sam时的样子，不会长高也不会长出皱纹，甚至连发型都没有变过。Sam早已习惯了他的样子，习惯了跟Dean一起在公路上的生活，住汽车旅馆、不停地换学校、猎魔和寻找父亲；习惯在Dean开车的时候坐在后座，个子长高之后换到了副驾驶；习惯了Dean穿着父亲的皮夹克、听父亲的那些音乐，像妈妈一样给他做饭，直到有一天Dean无意中说出了Mary从来不会做饭的事实，好得很，现在Dean成了唯一一个给他做过饭的人。  
他甚至习惯了和Dean一起猎魔，最开始是在旅馆查资料和等他，后来跟他一起出现在战场上，躲在Dean背后打掩护，渐渐向前挪到和Dean并肩作战。Sam有时候会怀疑自己是否真的能帮上忙，Dean看起来完美得能处理好一切，他甚至怀疑Dean将查资料这样的工作交给他只是为了照顾他年幼的自尊心，毕竟Dean的处理器即使不是最新技术也先进得超越了大多数专门的猎魔机器人。Dean几乎从不让他受伤，对他保护过了头，他被吸血鬼咬伤手臂的那次Dean差点炸了那个吸血鬼巢穴，Sam敢说接下来的几天Dean周围就笼罩着火药味。他们休息了两个月，Dean收起了他们的电脑，保证他们的目光远离电视新闻和报纸，甚至尝试把早餐拿到Sam的床上，直到Sam从床上跳下来挥舞着拳头证明自己没事。  
不过说实话，那两个月的假期里，Sam除了窝到头发发霉、骨头生锈、肚子上冒出来两圈赘肉以外过得无比惬意。他们开车去旷野里看星空，躺在Impala的车前盖上睡了一晚导致一连几天Sam的鼻涕都流得像坏掉的水龙头；他们穿着高到大腿的防水靴子去钓鱼，连续几天在野外露营，直到Sam拒绝再吃哪怕一口烤鱼。  
但是Dean的照顾会在某些出人意料的时刻使Sam蓦然惊醒。当Dean伸手揉他的头发的时候，打开啤酒瓶盖顺手递给他的时候，用高分贝噪音叫他起床的时候，贴上假胡子装作他父亲帮他办理新学校的入学手续却被怀疑的时候……Sam越来越经常地质疑他们之间的关系，从前那种类似亲子的、保护与被保护的单向关系已经越来越难以定义他们，而Dean习惯性的过度照顾行为则使这种关系变得紧张。Sam感到自己体内有一个成年人正在成型。那个人拒绝服从一个和自己看起来差不多大的人工智能的权威，但是又无法抗拒与之亲近的冲动。  
Sam的成长有时候甚至令他自己都感到惊异。他没有与自己境况类似的朋友可以交谈，他遇到和听说过的所有人都是由人类父母，或者至少人类抚养长大的。Sam十三岁时遇到的一个老师在了解到他的家庭状况的时候很严肃地向当地警方报告，并且声称一个由人工智能抚养长大的孩子不会具有健全的人格。这种说法成功地激怒了Dean，直接导致他和那位老师打了一架——尽管大部分是单方面攻击——之后连夜逃离了那个小镇并且将活动范围永久局限在了那个小镇方圆六十公里以外的地方。  
另一方面，有时候Sam会不由自主地想到几十年后他们的样子。自己会老得端不稳枪，而Dean只要保养得当，零部件及时更换，就会一直保持最初的样子，年轻、美好、有棕色的头发和绿色的眼睛。当然，他们可以给他替换外观组件，比如银色的头发和皱纹仿真皮肤，还可以调整声音曲线来模拟衰老。忒修斯之船之类的问题早已经过时了，只要不改变Dean的记忆文件，只要Dean的外部存储器和位于人工智能网络云端的加密信息之中的一个完好无损，Dean就仍然是他自己。然而这也意味着，Dean永远是最初的样子，他眼中的Sam永远是那个不会长大的、需要人照顾的小弟弟。  
类似的想法令Sam十分痛苦。他感到自己永远不会得到Dean的尊重和平等对待，他可以伪装FBI探员，可以穿西装安慰超自然事件的受害人家属，可以用假身份证去超市买酒而不被怀疑，但是他却没法让Dean理解他已经几乎是一个成年人。即使Sam从十三岁开始就不会在从噩梦中惊醒的时刻寻找Dean怀抱，即使他们看起来越来越像一对真正的兄弟，会互相拍后背、撞肩膀，会在猎魔的时候互相照应，会一起去酒吧，虽然Dean不再尝试喝酒。但是Sam没法让他按照自己希望的方式看待自己。  
Sam十七岁的时候发现了一个秘密，那就是Dean的生殖器确实能用，以及他确实会趁自己睡着的时候溜去酒吧然后带一个女孩去隔壁开房。这个事实令他生了好几天闷气，感到莫名其妙的Dean也好几天没理他。那是Sam第一次意识到Dean并不完全属于他，他有类似欲望的程序，有自己的生活，他在Sam睡着之后并不是一直盯着他的脸发呆——事实上如果他真的这么做了Sam才会感到别扭。他越感到Dean像一个真正的人，一个会爱的人，他就越渴望得到Dean的爱。这件事不知不觉中成了Sam的成年目标。  
可能正是因为这个，Sam无论在哪里都没办法正常地融入集体。他遇到的所有老师都在强调人工智能与人类的本质区别，试图往他的小脑袋里灌输“人工智能没有真正的情感”的概念，他读到的所有书和论文都在试图论证那些陈词滥调：“人工智能的情绪都是人类从自己的情感体验中总结、命名并用编程表达出来的行为反应，无论这种反应多么复杂，其本质都对应一种存在的能指。而人能体验到词汇之前的感情，能经历超越语言的情感所指。”他们嘲笑Sam在Dean身上投入的情感，更无法理解Sam试图得到情感回应的愿望。而他只是渐渐学会将这种愿望沉进心底，甚至连Dean也不告诉。  
  
那次的案子本来应该只是猎杀一只恶魔，但是Dean无意中当着恶魔的面喊了一声Sammy。  
“Sammy？Sam？Dean？不会吧老天，你们就是传说中的Winchester兄弟？”仿佛嗅探到一丝生机的黑眼睛叫道。  
Sam的手停了下来。“你怎么认识我们？”  
“拜托，Sammy，让我们快点结束这个绝望的家伙然后去镇上的酒吧……”  
“你怎么知道我们叫什么的？”  
“嘿，你可以把刀刃稍微挪一挪，不要这么……”  
“你到底是怎么知道我们的！”  
“伙计，谁不知道你们啊……你不知道自己在，嗯哼，有多出名吗。”恶魔躲开Sam的刀刃，用下巴依次指了指上下。  
“什么？”  
“著名的Winchester实验啊，哦老天，我还是不要说了，你杀了我吧。如果那些人知道我对你讲过这些的话，哦……我还不如死在你手里，这样能快点。”  
“什么实验——”  
恶魔的黑眼睛向上一翻，接着头垂了下来。身体的原主人暂时收回了控制权，虽然仍然处于昏迷，但是Sam既没法拷问他，也没办法杀死他，只能愤愤地把匕首插回腰间，准备背诵驱魔咒语。  
“唉呀，Sam，我就说你直接结果了他就好了你非要……”  
“他说的什么实验？”  
“我怎么知道？”Dean愤怒地摊手，“一个恶魔为了拖延时间说的废话你要我怎么解释？”  
但是Sam感觉事情没有这么简单。“实验”这个词在他脑海里引起了一系列似曾相识的画面，爸爸第一次带Dean回来的场景，爸妈仅有的一次争吵，之后又分别来和他道歉，但是两人都拒绝回答他关于“实验”的问题。  
Sam感到自己有必要回Lawrence一趟。他借口想家要求Dean带他回家看看。每次面对Sam偶尔流露的怀旧情绪，Dean的眼里都会泛出爱怜的光。但是这次，他明显感到Dean的犹豫，而这令他更加坚定了回家的信念。  
回家的旅程和猎魔之旅完全不同。虽然同样是驾驶着Impala在公路上飞奔，但是这次他们有一个目的地，有一所房子在等着他们。即使房子里空无一人，有的只是令人痛苦的回忆，但那毕竟是他们称之为“家”的地方，有他们一家四口吃饭的餐桌和睡觉的床。公路两旁的树飞快地向后退去，Sam的胃里开始翻滚，他看向Dean，感到身边这个熟悉的人越来越陌生，即使九年来他丝毫未变。  
“家，甜蜜的家。”Dean努力用轻松的语气说道，Sam惊醒，才发现自己不知什么时候睡着了，而他们已经停在了家门口。他尽力克制住近乡情怯的感情机械地迈动着双腿向着家的方向走去，Dean跟在他身后。进入房门，一种苹果派和火药混杂的熟悉味道扑面而来，即使这很有可能是错觉。Sam想扑在自己的小床上大哭一场，但是一种执念带着他向阁楼走去。  
他在Dean面前关上了门，明确而有些冰冷地把自己关在了阁楼里，Sam感到自己的头脑中响起嗡嗡的声音，就像是一种警告。他努力忽略掉那种不适感，开始在杂物堆里翻找。  
旧物中凝结的回忆涌上心头，Sam忍住眼泪试图保持冷静。他听到门外有窸窸窣窣的声音，Dean似乎靠着门板坐了下来。Sam的直觉告诉他，他即将发现的事情非同寻常。  
Dean的说明书收在一个白色的盒子里。Sam坐在蒙着厚重灰尘的地板上，颤抖着打开了盒子。数字时代，纸质文件反而成了保存信息的最高级手段，人们迷恋那种树木尸体的质感，正如现代人迷恋真实感。这个时代一切都可能是假的，甚至昨天晚上和你做爱的那个人都有可能是个人工智能，因此真实感才如此可贵。  
Sam甩掉乱七八糟的想法，轻轻翻开泛黄的纸页。他的手指跟着目光向下挪移，甚至跟不上自己如饥似渴的目光，只是无谓地在纸张上滑动，上，下，左，右。头脑中的蜂鸣越来越响，字母在他眼前跳动、颤抖，Sam倒在地板上。  
“保护实验对象，爱他，照顾他，实验结束时杀死他。”  
Sam醒来的时候脑子里一直回响着这句话。他感到自己的生活像一个笑话，或者像那个笑话里讲的，像一个实验。  
这份文件就一直躺在他自己家的阁楼里，明目张胆，透着讥讽，然而他却从来没有翻开看过。他从前将Dean当成AI保姆一样的机器人，后来几乎把他当成亲人，甚至……甚至因为他和其他人上床而吃醋。他试图理解自己对Dean产生的感情，依赖、信任或者、爱恋，所以才一路赶回这里寻找答案。可现在他全部小心翼翼的感情变成了一个笑话。  
他早已将Dean视作一个人，人会爱别人，会伤害别人，也会因为受到伤害而难过。人会陪伴，也会抛弃，会被自己的兽性和欲望左右，也会被高尚的情感驱使。人会和他人产生情感互动。他其实因为和Dean吃醋冷战而暗自高兴，因为这是他和Dean之间新鲜的、像人一样的情感互动，虽然他很确定如果他把这种想法告诉Dean一定要被嘲笑“哲学家”。是的，在Dean那里“哲学家”是骂人的话。Sam曾经无可奈何地喜欢这点。  
就在他沉浸在自我怀疑之中的时候，电话响了，来电显示的“爸”仿佛嫌之前的玩笑开得不够大。他苦笑着接起来，熟悉却明显苍老了的声音使他的泪水不由自主地落下来。  
“儿子，Dean告诉我你已经知道了。”  
Sam没说话，也没擦眼泪，只是默默地哭着。  
所以爸一直都在，Dean和他一直有联系，蒙在鼓里的只有他一个人。哦，Dean根本不是人。  
“Sam，我现在不能和你见面，但是我命令你不要再追查这件事了。Dean是你哥哥，以前是，以后也依旧是。不到万不得已，他不会做出伤害你的事情的。你现在立刻离开Lawrence，离这些事情越远越好……”  
Sam无声地挂掉了电话。  
无论如何，John对儿子的了解度还是正常的。Sam不可能不去追查这件事，即使查起来几乎全无头绪。Dean什么话都没说，独自离开了家，厨房的桌子上留着两片煎好的培根，Impala从车库里消失。Sam把培根倒进了垃圾桶，偷了一辆出租车去了Dean的生产厂家。  
那里的工厂早已废弃，杂草掩盖的工厂大门锈迹斑斑，一如Sam的思路。周围的人没有人记得这里曾经有过机器的轰鸣声，仿佛这个地方从一开始就是废墟。Sam从维修手册上的电话开始，追查到那个号码的前主人，最后顺藤摸瓜找到了制造Dean的那个已故工程师的爱人。  
Sam出现在她家门口的时候她似乎并不惊讶，甚至可以说是早有准备。她熟练而镇静地为Sam端上茶和点心，但是Sam完全没有食欲碰一下。  
“Jesse生前很少提起这件事，”满头银发的遗孀在Sam对面坐下，“但是每次有人提起他都很烦躁不安。我在整理他的遗物的时候找到他的日记，但是里面完全没有与这个实验相关的内容。要知道，这几乎就是他职业生涯的最后一个项目。”  
Sam安静地听着。  
“不过，他也不是一直这个样子，”老人沉思了一会，“这个项目刚开始的时候他还很兴奋，我记得他有一次对我讲，他们公司要开发一个新的项目，确切地说是一款人工智能，它具有最先进的学习功能和感情系统，甚至可以模拟真实的人类，简单来说，能爱别人，也会被爱。”  
Sam想起爸爸最开始把Dean带回来时说的话。“Dean是我们公司最先进的人工智能。他被建造出来就是用来承载爱的，Sam，他是用来爱你的，我希望你也能爱他。”  
“但是有一天，Jesse回来的时候非常痛苦，喝了很多酒，接着砸东西，发疯一样说了很多莫名其妙的话，说什么他们的总工程师突然像变了一个人一样，要求把功能还没测试完全的最优秀的一个实验品投入人体试验，我不太懂他说的那些，总之他们似乎是要把一个实验品人工智能送到他们选中的一个家庭里，还要那个家庭的独生子怎么怎么样，Jesse即使是在喝醉的时候也没有谈很多那个孩子的事，那之后他就再也没有对这个实验谈过更多了。”  
Sam不知道这位女士是否能猜到自己就是那个孩子，不过按照她的描述她应该对自己的年龄甚至性别都完全不了解。Sam决定再等等，他将目光移到房间里，无意间瞥见了壁炉台上的十字架。  
“不好意思打断您，但是我想请问，您家里是有，嗯，宗教信仰的吗？”  
“也不完全是。但是Jesse从那个实验出问题之后就变得非常，奇怪得虔诚，虽然也并不是经常去教堂……不过他总是在谈论上帝之类的事情。”  
“谢谢您，夫人。”Sam站起来准备离开。  
但是老人拉住他的手，抬起头仰视他的眼睛，“虽然我不是标准的基督徒，但是我相信爱，”Sam看着她涂了口红的薄薄的嘴唇，“爱是比上帝都强大的东西。”  
  
Sam最后坚定地看着老人的眼睛，认真地向她保证自己会像她一样相信。但是坐回他的出租车里之后他回头看了一眼老人的房子，苦笑着摇了摇头。他的生活是一场实验，他的父亲可能是同谋，他的母亲可能是受害者，抚养他长大、爱他、保护他的哥哥可能是和他一样的实验体……“相信爱”大概是他在这个星球上会做的最后一件事。  
Sam在高速公路上漫无目的地开车，感到自己的存在变得无法忍受的轻，一种无意义的虚空感占据了他的意识。他的生活，猎魔，救人，家族事业……一切现在看来都不重要了，因为他早已被人的社会抛弃，变成和人工智能一样的东西。他的价值观形成的时候，身边只有一个机器人，或许他就是Dean的对照组，一个是像人一样的人工智能，一个是像人工智能一样的人。  
现在，Sam已经分不清现实和实验，他不知道自己的一举一动是否仍然是实验的一部分，是否仍然有人在观测他，甚至是否Dean就是那个观测者。制造Dean的公司早已破产重组，Sam不想再去追查，他感到自己某种程度上仍是自由的，自由得如同迷宫中的阿尔吉侬。讽刺的是，当他被无助攫住的时候，他竟然无比想念Dean，那个可能是加害者、也可能是同样的受害者的人工智能。Sam觉得如果自己的生活真的是一场实验的话，那么这场实验一定是成功了的，因为他早已不知不觉地对Dean产生了依赖，即使他在阁楼里见到“Dean的任务”——或者是“他们想让他看见的‘Dean的任务’”之后仍然无法自抑地想念他。  
Sam想安慰自己，Dean和他一样不过是实验体，是被他人剥离了意义之后投入实验箱中的赤裸的个体。他想找到Dean，和他一起离开，打碎迷宫的墙壁逃出去，向观测者发出挑战。但是对无意义的恐惧战胜了他，他在失去判断能力的时候只能相信，只要他远离Dean，实验就无法进行；他无法处理超越这一点的信息，至少现在不能。  
在他陷入混乱之中的时候，Stanford的录取通知书和Dean的邮件同时到达。  
录取通知书很简单，通知他被录取，邀请他拿着录取通知书前去报到。Dean的讯息更简单，Virginia的一个案子。完全相反的两个方向，Sam的选择简单得让他把自己关在旅馆房间里整整一个礼拜。一周之后的早晨，他背着简单的行李踏上了前往加州的旅程。  
Sam很自信自己在大学表现得很好，换句话说就是很正常。他已经太习惯装作正常人了，虚拟出来的父母，装作是人的哥哥，还有他百试不爽的狗狗眼。这样他就不用再因为心理问题被迫叫Dean装作父亲来和老师谈话，或者因为与众不同而遭到同学的霸凌。当然不是他解决不了，只是能避免麻烦的话为什么还要让那些人被他揍得留下心理阴影呢……但是他没法在大学找到女朋友。女孩们很可爱，甚至可以说很主动，但是Sam会对她们的热情感到害怕。他有时候会想起Dean，并学着他的样子和女孩调情，但总是在最后一刻临阵脱逃。Sam就是无法进入一段亲密关系。  
不过问题不大，Sam还是在大学享受了一段时间的平静时光。除了越来越频繁的噩梦，没有什么跟实验有关的事情再来打扰过他。他几乎要忘掉那个实验了，毕竟他和Dean分开四年都没有出现任何问题，Sam自信自己的反侦察手段，确信没有可疑的实验人员偷窥、跟踪或者找上门。甚至Dean……他尝试了跟Sam解释，但是没有收到任何回应，慢慢地也就不再试图联系他，直到在一个夜晚突然出现在Sam的房间。  
Sam认出他之后的第一反应是冲上去抱住Dean的脑袋疯狂地亲吻他。他不知道自己的脑子是不是坏掉了，可能真的是四年的平静生活磨断了他最后的理智之弦，他不再去想什么实验、分离、背叛……Sam的全部生活不过是一场虚拟的实验，但这么多年形成的惯性使他潜意识里认定Dean是他唯一能抓住的真实。当意义不再在场的时候，生活不过是荒诞，而能够对抗荒诞的只有对爱的渴望。Sam能感到Dean的身体僵硬，虽然嘴唇还是柔软的，他努力吻他、拥抱他，直到自己累得靠在Dean怀里像小时候做噩梦后一样委屈地哭泣。爱Dean已经成为他的本能。他的出现使灰色的大学生活出现了色彩，Sam感到自己已经无法再次逃离，即使结局已经写好，即使自己今后走的每一步路、做的每一个选择都只是迷宫中的一个岔路，他也只能本能地抓住Dean不放开。  
就在Sam沉浸在重逢的惊喜之中时，昏暗的房间突然明亮如白昼，Sam感到Dean下意识搂紧了自己，他从Dean的臂弯中抬起头，房间中多了三个人。  
Sam从Dean怀里坐起来，他看到Dean的表情和他一样惊讶。  
“我觉得现在这个时刻正好……嗯？”其中一个不速之客对另一个说。  
“至少要对他们解释一下现在的状况吧。”  
Dean伸手向腰间插着的匕首，但是动作突然停住，Sam转头看到其中一个人摆了摆手，Dean直接从他的身边飞了出去，撞在墙上。Sam想站起来，但是双腿失去了知觉，他被一股力量钉在地上无法移动。  
“去你的。”Sam说出这句话之后就被迫闭上了嘴。他在心里接上，“该死的。”  
“认真地？Sammy？法学？”那个伸手的陌生人向下一坐，屁股下面立刻出现了一把椅子，“我以为你去上大学的话至少会学个不那么无聊的专业。”  
Sam张不开嘴。  
“什么？我听不见。”  
那个人一挥手，Sam直接张开嘴，但是发不出声音。只见另外一个男人拉过旁边的女性，径直割开她的手腕，把血滴进Sam嘴里，接着拍了一下他的后背，Sam咳嗽着把血咽了下去，但是她的血持续不断地流下来，伤口凝固住之后又被划上一道，直到再也没有血流出来。那个男子直接抽出一把刀捅进她的肚子，Sam看到她的五官发出金色的光，几秒之后倒在地上。  
恶魔。  
Sam这时才感到自己体内的一股力量，从胃里向上涌，四散到四肢，接着双腿恢复了知觉，他连忙爬起来，向Dean冲去。  
“哦哦，不对，稍等一下。”那个坐着的男人摇了摇食指，Sam又定在了原地。  
“你就不能想一想除了那个机器人以外的事情吗？”他难以掩饰失望的表情，“比如你一直关心的实验。”  
那个词的出现使Sam警觉起来。  
“虽然你们两个的这种……我们先称之为爱吧，呕……无论如何，也是实验的一部分。”他转向Dean，“你也看到了，你的Sammy宝贝刚刚喝下的是什么。我本来想多喂几次的，但是Azazel向我保证了它的药效，所以我就不浪费时间了。毕竟没人想看你们俩接下来会发生什么……”Sam看到他露出恶心的表情。  
“简单来说，Sam会在接下来的一个月里逐渐变成恶魔，或者说我们会保证这一点。Dean，你需要做的，就是拿着这把刀捅进Sam的心脏。其实完全没必要这么麻烦的，你的出厂设置里面就有杀死Sam的程序，我不过是随便给你一个理由，让你们两个都好受一点罢了。”  
“所以……现在实验算是结束了？”  
“你死了就结束了。”  
“如果我没死呢？就算实验失败？”  
“你没死的话……”  
话音未落，周围的环境突然变成了野外的一座小教堂，天空中乌云密布、电闪雷鸣，脚下的大地开裂，悬崖下的海水汹涌而起，向他们猛扑过来，一个浪头打下来，将Sam击倒在地，他看到Dean不见了。  
一个响指之后，一切复原。  
“如果他没杀死我就毁灭世界？这什么逻辑？”  
坐着的男人做出一个扶额的动作，“所以我说，如果你选一个好玩点的专业我们沟通就不会这么困难。”  
Sam看了一眼Dean，他还在。  
“总之，我只能假设你读过《圣经》了，我爸，就是上帝，创造了这一切，包括你们这些，呃，人类。一般情况下他是很爱惜你们这些小玩具的，但是当你们越界——做你们不该做的事情的时候，上帝就会稍微调整一下……比如来一场大洪水之类的。目的嘛，不过是让你们记住，有些事情只有他能做，比如辨别善恶，杀人，让人的数目倍增……就是繁殖，当你们这些小玩具学会这些把戏，上帝就会很生气。不过你们的尝试也就那么几种，最后一次，就是计划建一座塔……虽然你们最终也不可能建得那么高，不过这种尝试还是很可怕的。那之后的反抗就很低级了，不过是敬拜偶像，不信任摩西这种……总之就是很无聊啦。但是最近，”那个人从椅子里向前倾，“最近，我是说十几年前，你们竟然打算制造和人一样的人工智能。原谅我不清楚，创造人诶，你们向上帝购买专利权了吗？”  
Sam没说话。  
“本来上帝是想要直接惩罚你们的，但是被我拦下了。我告诉他你们根本就是自欺欺人，人造人，哈哈哈哈哈哈……饶了我吧。言归正传，所以就有了你们，我们的实验品，也算是我和我爸打的一个赌：如果Dean，你们最先进的号称拥有情感的人工智能，到最后不过是一架听话的机器，那我们完全没必要打扰人类的小游戏；不过如果他真的和你相信的那样，因为稀奇古怪的人类情感下不去手的话，那么……可能确实是时候干预一下了。我指的干预是，嘶——砰！”  
“好了，你们是打算现在动手，还是等一个月以后？我的建议是现在，长痛不如短痛嘛。”  
那个人把手里的银色尖刀递到Dean手里，下一秒Dean就把刀捅向对方。转瞬之间，除了躺在地上的女性尸体，其他的一切都消失了。  
Sam和Dean面对着彼此。  
  
Sam不知道接下来的一个月他是怎么度过的。他开始疯狂地寻找恶魔，像吸血鬼一样渴求鲜血，而且是恶魔的血。他进食恶魔血越来越频繁，而理智清醒的时间越来越短。唯一的安慰是，在短暂的安静时刻中，Dean一直在他身边，搂着他的肩膀轻吻他的脸颊。他们没有更多的交谈，因为一切的言语都是多余的，Sam第一次意识到他们之间存在的这种默契。他后悔自己直到现在才发现，Dean绝对是拥有爱的能力的，Dean是爱他的。然而令他担心的也是这种爱，他担心Dean最终没法对他下手，而他自己想在所剩无几的清醒时刻尽可能地陪在Dean身边。  
Sam从三天来最疯狂的一次血瘾发作中清醒过来，发现自己公寓中所有能砸的东西都被砸碎了。Dean的状况也不怎么好，被揪秃的一小块头皮，衣服和仿真皮肤上的大大小小的抓痕无不证明着自己失控时的强大破坏力。但是当他醒来的时候，Dean在对他微笑。  
“Dean。我不想这样。这可能真的是最后一次了……我需要你知道我爱你……”  
Sam觉得如果Dean也有泪腺的话现在一定会哭出来。  
“还有……我想让你在我变成恶魔之前杀死我……我想……”想对你说好多话。想告诉你我后悔离开，后悔没有珍惜和你在一起的每一分钟。Sam感到自己的意识逐渐抽离，他努力控制自己的身体，但是晕眩和耳鸣的症状越来越强烈。  
他在脑海中默念Dean的名字，一遍，一遍，直到暂时恢复对身体的控制权，他猛地推开Dean扑向那把银色的刀。  
“Sam——”  
他从小就知道，自己不可能永远和Dean在一起。他会死，而Dean会一直“活”下去，只要维修得当，他会一直以那副模样存在下去，拥有新的家庭，爱上新的人……直到他的零件也不再生产，他还会以数据的形式存在下去。那时他会嫉妒，但是现在他只有担心。他会去天堂，如果那个上帝不搞什么名堂的话，而Dean会一直在没有他的世界里生活下去。  
Sam拉着Dean的手，想和他说些什么，但是Dean轻轻把他抱在怀里，附在他耳边低语：“别担心我，Sam。没关系的……我们都知道天堂不过是回忆而已，我会每天回放关于你的记忆，就算是进入天堂啦……谢谢你原谅我，Sammy……还有……”  
Sam最终听到了Dean说过的唯一一句“我爱你。”


End file.
